In recent years, respiratory diseases such as cystic fibrosis and Asthma are among the worldwide leading causes of death. A nebulizer is a type of drug deliver commonly used for the treatment of such diseases. The nebulizer is used to administer medication in the form of a mist for being inhaled into the lungs. In details, the nebulizer uses oxygen, compressed air or ultrasonic power to break up medical solutions and suspensions into small aerosol droplets that can be directly inhaled from the mouthpiece of the nebulizer.